Prior art computer systems typically include a computer housing that includes a front panel which is commonly referred to as a bezel that attaches to a computer cover that encloses the top, rear, and sides of the chassis. A door attaches to the bezel so as to allow for access to certain components of the computer such as disk drives, tape drives, floppy drives, etc. The door protects the drives and other delicate hardware, but allows access to media in the drives (floppies, CD's, etc.). Prior art computer systems attach the door to the bezel using hinges such that the door swings to one side or the other when the door is opened. Other designs swing up or down to open and close.
With prior art computer systems that use swinging doors, when the computer system is located in an area with restricted space, often the door either cannot be opened or can only be partially opened. In addition, when the door is open the door is subject to damage. The user may brush against or press against the door so as to force the door past the fully open position. This may cause the door to break off. In addition, when the door is open, a user may attempt to move the computer. The movement of the computer may result in the door striking an object so as to break or damage the door.
Computers are often placed on the floor. Thus, users must bend down or reach down to access the computer. In order to provide easy access to the various components of the computer the components to be accessed and the door must be located within the upper region of the computer to be easily accessible to a user. Typically, at a minimum, components are placed in the upper half of the computer so as to allow a user to easily reach the components. This imposes an additional design restraint that limits the size and design of the door.
Recently, computer manufacturers have incorporated door designs that slide open and closed so as to overcome the problems associated with swinging door designs. However, sliding doors often bind (also referred to as racking) on one side of the door or the other when the door is opened or closed. Prior art sliding door designs work well with bezets that are rectangular and bezels that are not curved. Prior art designs can also work with bezels that are moderately curved in an arc parallel to the direction of travel of the sliding door. However, such prior art computer designs do not work when the bezel is curved in a direction other than an arc parallel to the direction of travel of the sliding door or when the bezel is curved in more than one plane.
What is needed is a door assembly that will work with bezel designs that are curved in directions other than the direction of travel of the sliding door. Also, a door assembly is needed that works with a bezel that is curved in more than one plane. In addition, a door assembly is needed that does not require a lot of space in the front and side of the computer in order to be opened. Furthermore, a door assembly is needed that includes a door that is easy to open and close and that does not bind. The present invention provides an elegant solution that meets the above needs.